Flower x Bug
by Shi Natoka-chan
Summary: Cerita romansa simpel antara Shino dan Ino. Crack pair.


A/N : Cerita kedua Nako, jadi maaf kalo banyak kesalahan. Oh ya, anggep aja kalo bukit Hokage ada bagian padang bunganya.

Warning : Crack pair, kemungkinan OOC, DLDR.

Enjoy :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

TING!

Suara dentingan bel tersebut membuat Ino menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Senyuman langsung terpasang pada wajahnya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat ada pelanggan datang ke toko bunga Yamanaka. Tapi kali ini ia berjalan keluar dari kasir, menghampiri orang yang baru datang.

"Kau datang lagi, Shino," sapanya.

Shinobi yang berasal dari klan Aburame itu hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Memang akhir-akhir ini ia sering datang ke toko bunga milik Ino tersebut. Meskipun begitu, setiap kali datang, ia hanya membeli setangkai bunga.

"Hari ini kau mau beli bunga apa?"

Shino melihat ke arah jejeran bunga dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Akhirnya tangannya meraih salah satu tangkai bunga berwarna ungu kekuningan. "Ini…"

"Purple Iris! Kau mau yang itu? Itu bunga favoritku loh," kata Ino sambil beranjak kembali ke kasir, ingin membuat cek pembelian. Tapi ia berhenti ketika mendengar Shino memanggil namanya.

Nampak keraguan di wajah Shino ketika sang gadis Yamanaka berbalik menghadapnya. Tapi akhirnya ia bicara juga. "Ino, kau punya… bunga untuk menyatakan perasaan?"

Mata Ino melebar sesaat sebelum akhirnya senyuman ceria kembali menampakkan diri. "Kau ingin menyatakan cinta pada seorang perempuan, ya? Tidak kusangka, Shino. Tentu saja ada." Ia kembali mendekati jejeran bunga. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Ino mengambil setangkai bunga. Mawar merah. "Ini bunga paling umum yang artinya pasti dimengerti semua orang. Mawar merah berarti cinta."

Shino menerima uluran bunga tersebut. Tangannya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ryo yang diberikannya pada Ino. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," balas Ino mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Ino. Kau bisa menemuiku di bukit Hokage belakang nanti malam. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," minta Shino yang berdiri di samping pintu keluar.

"Nanti malam. Bisa kok. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Aku tunggu disana."

Pintu toko bunga tertutup meninggalkan Ino yang berkedip bingung. Gadis itu pun kembali pada pekerjaannya sambil menunggu malam datang.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ibu, tokonya sudah kukunci! Aku pergi dulu ya."

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Ino menutup pintu rumahnya. Malam sudah tiba dan tentu saja ia masih ingat dengan janjinya. Sambil berjalan, ia sibuk membayangkan apa yang akan ditanyakan Shino. "Mungkin cara mendekati perempuan yang benar. Ia kan agak pendiam," gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak lama, kakinya sudah membawanya menuju bukit Hokage. Mulutnya mengeluarkan decakan kagum ketika matanya melihat hamparan padang rumput dengan bunga-bunga tersembunyi. Tapi yang menambah suasana adalah kunang-kunang dan kupu-kupu yang tersebar sekaligus menjadi penerang dalam kegelapan malam. Di bawah sebuah pohon nampak Shino sedang duduk mengamati serangga-serangga miliknya.

"Shino!" panggil Ino sambil berlari mendekat. "Aku baru tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini di bukit Hokage," katanya sambil mendudukkan diri disamping Shino. "Ada apa aku dipanggil kesini?"

"Ini."

Kepala Ino menengok ke tangan Shino yang terulur ke arahnya. Matanya memancarkan pandangan bingung melihat 2 tangkai bunga yang terdapat disana. 2 tangkai bunga yang sama dengan yang dijualnya tadi siang. "Bunga ini kan…"

"Bunga favoritmu dan untuk menyatakan rasa suka," sambung Shino pelan.

Ino masih berkedip bingung. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum akhirnya kesadaran menghampirinya. Matanya melebar ketika ia kembali menatap Shino. "Maksudnya… kau menyukaiku?"

"Maaf," gumam Shino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya.

Menyadari kecanggungan shinobi di depannya, Ino tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa minta maaf, Shino? Ini manis loh. Untung kau memintanya sekarang dan bukan 2 tahun lalu. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku masih suka dengan Sasuke-kun."

Shino terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk kembali menengok pada Ino. "Jadi kau…"

Kepala Ino mengangguk langsung. Ia mendekatkan diri pada pengendali serangga dan memberi kecupan singkat pada pipinya.

"_I like you, too_."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N : Review?


End file.
